In the Flesh
by Brianna Fan
Summary: Serena, Darien, and two of my own characters are on vacation on one of Tokyo's many beaches. Of course...they get some unexpected company
1. Cafe' Rock

Four friends and two couples sat at an old Cafe', on vacation on one of Tokyo's many beaches. 

"I thought Summer was supposed to be fun!" Whined Serena Tuskini. 

"It doesn't help when you dress for snow!" Darien Shields pointed out, making a quik gesture to his girlfriend's wind breaker suit. 

Serena sniffed and turned to her friend Alexia Walker. "Aren't you going to back me up?!" 

Alexia blinked wide brown eyes, then started stirring her stray in her chocolate malt unconsiously. "You know he's right Serena.You should dress lighter." 

Serena pouted, turning away from the group. Matt parker shook his head in discust."Don't know why he puts up with her..." He muttered as Darien tried to get Serena out of her mood. Alexia jabbed him in the ribs, "Watch it!" 

"What was that?"Asked Darien turning to them, Serena followed the motion. 

"Um....why don't we go to the beach?"   
  
  



	2. Hard Core Ludicris

Once on the beach the group stretched themselves out on the sand. 

"It feels so good at sunset..isn't it beautiful Matt?" Alexia asked, snuggeling up to her boyfriend.   
"Hai...it is..." He agreed. 

"Hey guys?" Serena asked in an unsteady voice."W-what's that?!" She got up and stumbled to the boardwalk, the others following close behind. 

They watched from a small shower house the scene at the spot they'd just been laying in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jessica Thompson scratched her head, "Why are we here again? It's too hot!"   
Trunks snorted "We're here because Piccolo sensed something. Evil at that. We can't ignore it Jess." 

Brianna Fan blew her bangs out of her face. "What is this thing supposed to be anyways?" She asked, then started looking around. "And where's Goku?" Suddenly she fell to the ground, her arms full of burly saiyajin. 

"Hey Bri!" Brianna grunted and glared at him. "What are you doing baka??" Goku smirked and played with her hair. 

"Waitin for you guys to find the evil thingy here." "Thingy..." Brianna repeated slowly. She scowled darkly at him before, with great difficulty, standing and dropping the saiyajin at her feet. 

"Look what followed me home Jess!!" Jessica sniggered and hooked arms with Trunks. "They're pesky little buggers arent they?" 

Brianna smirked and pulled Goku to his feet. " I'm so bored...I want to train or fight or something!" Trunks snorted again and pulled Jessica off to the side. 

" Are we gonna find this thing or not?" Jessica shrugged "Don't ask me. You're the head of Capsule Corp." " yea..but-" 

"THAT'S THEM! I'D SWEAR IT!!!" 

"Please don't sir..." 

" THEY DETROYED MY HOUSE!!" 

"Sir...certianly they couldn't have..." 

" Ano...can we help you at all? " Jessica asked the people that had appeared near them somehow. 

"Yes actually...we'd like to know where you where- OH MY GOD!!!" 

Brianna raised an eyebrow. 

" YOU- YOU HAVE TAILS!" The woman pointed to Goku. Brianna glared at him. "HOW many TIMES do I have to tell you to keep that thing under control?!" 

"SEE! SEE!!! I TOLD YOU! THEY'RE MONSTERS!!! MONSTERS I TELL YOU!!" 

... 

Jessica sighed heavily and turned to her friends. "Can we GO now?!" 

But...someone had other plans. 

"Stop right there Negaverse Slime!" Brianna rubbed at her temples, "hooboy..." 

" I Sailor Moon! Will not allow you to hurt these people anymore!" 

" I'm Sailor Mercury!" " Sailor Mars!" "Sailor Jupiter!" "Sailor Venus!" " Sailor Chibi Moon!" 

" And in the name of the Moon! We will punish you! " 

... 

" Well...they're better than The Great Saiyaman that's for sure." *Fwap!!* "Shut up Goku!" 

Jessica smirked and raised an arm in the air. "I am Sailor Sarcasm!!" 

Brianna sweatdropped but did the same; "And I'm Sailor I Don't Care!! And this is Sailor Dumb...and this is Sailor Dumber." 

"HEY!!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   



	3. Hooboy...

Aint I horrible? ^^   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" Sailor Moon!" 

"That's what you get for throwing pink hearts at me! Wimp..." 

"Jess...It couldn't have hurt THAT bad..." 

"You're right but it was pathetic." 

Trunks shrugged. Brianna sweatdropped and rested her palm on the side of her head. 

"Oi...Can we go ahead and leave this place now?" 

"NO. We have to find that evil thing." 

"WILL YAH QUIT SAYING 'THING'?! It-is-a-SPIRIT." 

"Wha-what evil spirit?" 

"It's non of YOUR concern. You wouldn't be able to help anyways." 

"It is my concern because I AM SAILOR MOON!" 

"Not with this name game again..." 

" Wait..." said Sailor Mercury hesitantly. "...you're...not...do you have twins?" 

"Twins? No..." 

" Then that must've been who you saw Usagi!...oops..." 

"AMI!!!" 

"REI!!!" 

"MINAKO!!!" 

"MAKATO!!!" 

" Is this a habit with you people?!" 

... 

" GREAT SAILOR 'AMI'! NOW THEY KNOW WHO WE ARE!" 

" And even if we didn't; I wouldn't WANT to know anyways. Look let's just go find this Spirit before we get stuck here! Bulma ONLY gave us a week!" 

" Well we have to get away from these...people and start looking then don't we?" 

Everyone sweatdropped. 

"That. Would be..." 

"A very good idea." Brianna finished for Jessica.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
go me! go me! :P   
~.^   
  



End file.
